


Send.

by honeyotu



Series: Amelia Holmes: Side Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Sibling Fluff, part of my oc sherlock holmes story stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyotu/pseuds/honeyotu
Summary: Mycroft deals with his bored sister on a normal afternoon.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Mycroft Holmes
Series: Amelia Holmes: Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605724
Kudos: 1





	Send.

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is going to be part of my Amelia Holmes canon. This particular story is rather self-contained. All the info you need to know is that Mycroft is a whitehat hacker in this universe and that I have way too much time on my hands.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than bother me?” Mycroft groaned as his stubborn sister stretched out on his couch.

“Hmm, no. Not really. Lestrade ran out of cases that she needs my help with.”

“Do you not have like, friends or something.” He drawled back. He did care about Sherlock but not so much that he wanted her to visit every couple days to pester him. 

“Hmm, no. Not really. People are boring.” She replied in the same tone and tune as her first answer.

“Fine, whatever. Just don’t clear out the fridge this time, I need food too.” Mycroft sighed as he picked up his laptop.

“So when are you planning on getting a real job?”

“When I find one that isn’t tedious. If anything, I’m helping make jobs.”

“What kind of mental gymnastics do you have to make to reach that conclusion?”

“Well, when I point out flaws in a computer system, they typically hire people to patch up the problem.”

“Aren’t you usually the person they hire to patch the problem?”

“Shh, young padawan. Shh.”

Sherlock scrunched up her nose in disapproval at that comment.

You see, her brother was a massive nerd. Even that was an understatement. Mycroft wasted his superior brains and talent on white hat hacking, although his criminally-knowledgeable sister would call it grey hat hacking. His trade was exposing security problems in systems connected to the internet, however sometimes these systems were governmental, British and other countries. 

Staring at the back of his head, Sherlock crossed her arms and thought back to when they were kids. Mycroft was the elder brother so the two of them never went to school together but they did stick together a lot as kids. Being the two oddballs in town made it difficult to make friends who understood you and didn’t just want you to do their homework. But recently, Mycroft had become busier and busier. He had joined some online communities and occasionally they all met up together in person to play games together or get a pint.

“So what’s the issue this time?” Sherlock leaned on Mycroft’s chair as she peered at the computer screen. She only knew the basics of hacking, nothing detailed though so most of what she was looking at could be gibberish for all she knew. 

“Oh, I’m actually just making a mod for a game Ben and I have been playing.”

“Slacking off? I see, I see, I’ll be sure to tell mum.”

“What?! You’re the one without a proper income!”

“But I’m a student still, so it’s different.”   
“Okay but if you stopped taking on interesting clients for free you would still get some kind of income.”

Sherlock just shrugged her shoulders at that. It was true but quite often the client couldn’t pay and if they had enough money for her rates, they needed it more than her. Plus, it puts her in good standing with the citizens of Edinburgh. “But then I wouldn’t get free fish and chips at Parker’s chippie.”

Mycroft paused for a second.

“Yeah, that’s true.” He replied in a resigned tone. 

“So what's got you doing all this,” Sherlock waved a hand towards the screen.

“Oh, Ben had a cool idea and I think I know how to do it so I’m trying to get it done for his birthday next week.”

“That’s...nice.” Sherlock frowned in confusion. Mycroft didn’t usually care about making friends. Often growing up they would complain about the normality of other people.

“Y’know, if you just made some friends of your own, you wouldn’t have to listen to me talking about mine.” He said matter-of-factly while typing away.

“People are boring.” Sherlock said as she went back to her spot on the couch and went to check her phone. No texts from Lestrade about a case.

“Not really, we just had sticks up our butts as kids. Yeah, we’re smarter than average but social intelligence is important too.”

“I have social intelligence, if I didn’t then how would I be able to catch criminals.”

Leaning back, Mycroft pondered for a second before replying. “No, you know social intelligence in theory but you don’t understand it. You know people love others but you don’t understand it.”

Speechless, Sherlock stared out at the window. He wasn’t wrong, persay but it felt wrong. It was uncomfortable hearing this from the one other person she felt understood her.

“Lestrade has a case. I’m going.” Lie. She just didn’t want to feel like this anymore. Baker Street in silence would be more comfortable than whatever this was.

“Ok, see you later.” Mycroft stretched as he went back to his keyboard, seemingly oblivious to the mental rollercoaster he just kicked Sherlock onto.

As she exited the apartment, she pulled up her texts.

Tap tap tap.   
Lestrade, would you like to try this cafe I found later today?

Send.


End file.
